


Hopeful at First

by DespairsAntichrist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Junko is precious af, One-Shot, Read Description!, Smut, Wholesome, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist
Summary: “You trust me.. Right, Junko?”The words were a whisper in the wind as Junko looked up from her spot against the pillows. Scarlet red meeting glowing lavender in the dark of their room. Her head nodded, the enhanced vision of far too many experiments allowing her to see the smile her sister gave her in the dark.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 20





	Hopeful at First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~
> 
> You've stumbled upon Smut, but this is a pretty huge AU I've had with these two. This is a part of an AU I made that took 2 years. I'm pretty damn proud of it, but anyways, there are just going to be the basics mentioned here.
> 
> This is taking place back when the two aren't really known as the Despair Sisters.  
> In this AU, their father is pretty much the First Ultimate Despair. He's an exiled scientist who worked on the Kamakura Project and due to his extreme lengths he was taken off of the project and cast out. Thus, he shot back with his own project, known as Project Despair. He experiments harshly on Junko and Mukuro, which soon leads them into being the Ultimate Despairs. In my version though, that comes with some more than just the standard. You'll notice their veins and eyes glow their respective colors, this ties into something important which isn't really necessary to state in this piece. 
> 
> So, just so it's clear, Junko and Mukuro aren't Despairs in this. They're just the Ultimate Fashionista and Ultimate Soldier. Until their father experiments on them, they're really just hopeful, which if you think about it really hurts in the end with the fact that they could've been hopeful girls, but in the end their father got what he wanted. (Fuck this guy.)
> 
> Anyways, their father is a piece of shit. He sent Mukuro off to the military instead of her going their on her own will. In this time he pretty much fucked Junko up really bad. From abuse, neglect, rape, literally everything.. I honestly feel horrible, but I wanted a reason for how the despairs are how they are, and so I literally delved into everything to make them back stories, and thus made an entire fucking Universe in which it all works out. Maybe I'll publish it if people actually care for it, but otherwise, it's my own special work~
> 
> In this piece, the girls still live with their piece of shit father. Junko is a redhead with red eyes, basically taking on the appearance of her late mother and counterpart, Ryoko Otonashi. I gave her glasses for the hell of it because she wears contacts anyways, so why the fuck not? Junko with glasses is adorable. Other than that, I don't think there's far too much that needs to be talked about, most people are here for the smut anyways so I doubt anyone will really read this. Regardless, hopefully (gross) you enjoy the story~  
> Suppose I'll toss in here that I'm looking for a roleplay partner! Always open to seeing people's portrayals and the justice they do good characters. If you're interested, leave a comment down below with your Discord name and we'll see about startin' something~   
> -Despairic

_ “Not so tight!” _

Whining into their room, scarlet red eyes glared at the girl before her, gentle hands running along the bandages covering her twin’s arms. With a heavy sigh, Mukuro flicked her lavender eyes up to look at Junko, clearly reminding her of the place she was in. Day by day these situations grew far worse.. They were just lucky their father had left them alone in this shithole for the week. As nice as it would have been to just run away..  _ Someone  _ thought it would have been a wonderful idea to try and take themselves to the next life.. Mukuro felt the younger fashionista press against her, soft whines leaving her here and there as Mukuro did her best to be as gentle as she could be. Junko was naturally a drama queen at the end of the day, but Mukuro would always do what she could, even if she knew she was being as gentle as she could. 

“Sorry.. We can’t let them come undone, Junko..”

The fashionista didn’t say far too much at that, her scarlet red’s locked on her arms as she pressed her crimson locks over her shoulder. With her glasses slipping down her nose, she pressed them into place with a soft grumble. Mukuro was doing what she could, Junko knew that, but it didn’t take away the fact that it hurt.. It also didn’t take away the sad realization that she had failed.. They both knew what awaited them in the coming days, but seeing as Junko was far too weak for them to properly run away, it would be hard to get anything done. With gentle fingers running along sensitive skin, Junko lowered her gaze to watch her twin finish wrapping up her arms. Looking up as she heard the shaky sigh, Junko forced a soft smile,  _ hoping  _ it would set her sister’s mind at ease. As lavender’s connected with the beautiful scarlet red’s she had come to adore, she forced her own soft smile in return. She understood what Junko was trying to do, take the pain away from the situation..  _ The Despair..  _ Yet even so, it never seemed like such a thing would be possible, not with their background. 

“There.. All done.”

Mukuro’s voice was gentle as she got off of her knees, standing up and brushing her pants off as she now looked down at her twin on the edge of the bed. Moving her hand forward, Mukuro allowed her fingers to curl through her twin’s wavy red locks, her smile never fading as she felt Junko come to press against her. With the younger girl’s head pressed against her chest, Mukuro hummed softly, remaining where she was. She knew that soon enough this little facade would crack and everything would come crashing down. It was normally how this went. Mukuro wasn’t upset by any means, never could she be at the precious fashionista she had grown up raising.. Her anger simply amounted to the man that put them through hell and back,  _ all for his love of despair.. _

“Thanks..”

Keeping herself against her older twin, Junko looked out the window ahead of them, her eyes fixated on the way the rain trickled down the glass. With the soft hand running through her hair to the one gently pressed against her back, Junko knew she was safe. She was always safe from him whenever Mukuro was around.. With a soft whimper leaving between her lips, Junko mentally kicked herself for even allowing such a sound to leave her. Whine and whimper as she may like, at the end of the day there was no escaping their cursed hell. Gazing up at her sister, Junko caught dull lavender looking right back, her smile full of concern, but it still held its warmth. Having gone to pull away, Mukuro stepped back, giving her twin space as she watched the girl scoot herself back onto the bed. Noticing the way she winced here and there, the older twin did her best to help with the blankets, pushing them aside as Junko merely dipped her head in thanks to the soldier. Smiling gently at that, when Junko pressed herself back against the headboard, Mukuro slowly came to take her spot beside her, throwing the blanket over them both. 

Everything in that moment was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the mere patter of rain hitting the roof and windows, other than that, nothing was said. Looking around the room, Mukuro didn’t find herself focusing on anything in particular, at that moment she wasn’t certain she could. Despite their father being away, Mukuro didn’t find any sort of relaxation in the thought.. She knew that soon enough he would be back and their daily beatings and experiments would continue.. Even if she did have a moment of reprise there was no way she could cherish it,  _ the despair of knowing it wouldn’t last was just too strong… _ Her thoughts came to a close as she felt Junko rest her head against her shoulder, the soldier soon coming to move her arm to wrap around the fashionista as she hushed her quietly. The familiar sobs met her ears and Mukuro simply tilted her head back, closing her eyes. No matter how harshly she wanted to cry in return, she knew she couldn’t.. Maybe their father simply beat the ability out of her, but Mukuro knew that she needed to be strong for her baby sis. Keeping her close, Mukuro felt the girl’s harsh breaths against her neck, her hand running along Junko’s back as she heard each choked sob wrack the girl’s petite form. Closing her eyes tightly to keep her own tears at bay, Mukuro kissed the fashionista’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent. It kept her sane most days, lord knows it had kept her going during her time in the military. Coming home was hell.. From the fights her and her sister got into, to the sad realization that if she tried to go back Junko would die without her. The thought alone made something within the soldier stir, but it was silenced quickly as she heard the small whine of her name.

_ “..M-Mukuro…” _

She cracked at the seams just hearing her name leave her twin’s lips. It sounded so lost.. Broken.. Cracked..  _ Full of despair..  _ In the end the bastard really did get what he wanted, and that’s what tore Mukuro apart. Shushing her sister the best she could, she gently held the back of her head, continuing to place soft kisses to scarlet red locks where she could. Junko’s arms came to wrap around Mukuro’s midsection, tugging the soldier against her tightly despite the way her arms begged her to stop. The pain seething through her system was one she knew far too well, far too many times had she attempted such feats.. Although..  _ The despair of being brought back every time made her try again once more..  _ Trying to shake the painful thought from her mind, Junko felt Mukuro gently press her back, knowing far too well this wasn’t good for her arms. Immediately though, the panic set in and she grabbed her twin, nearly sending them both crashing into the pillows resting behind them.

“J-Junko.. I-I’m not going anywhere.. Relax, J.. We-We’re alright..” 

Junko tried to nod, tried to force herself to believe that everything was alright, but that was so far from the case. Mukuro cradled the girl against her chest, listening to each cry that shook the fashionista’s form. It pained Mukuro to see her like this.. 

_ Opening the door to the house, Mukuro looked around, her expression blank as she noticed every little thing. From the blood splattered against the kitchen counter, to the way it pooled on the floor below. Shutting the door behind her, she had walked further into the familiar house she had despised since that Halloween night.. Lavender eyes widened and she didn’t even realize her own actions as she grabbed a blood soaked hand, a broken smile looking back at her as tears slipped down her twin’s cheeks. Then she had cried.. Her vision blurry as she desperately did what she could, thankful the military had given her more than enough medical experience. In any other life she might have failed Junko then, carrying her blood soaked form into the bathroom as she had gotten to work. From noticing the bruises, cuts, to the harsh imprints of where she had pressed against chains from the looks of it. Tears endlessly streamed down Mukuro’s cheeks as she talked to her twin, making sure she could at least respond, if even a minute of silence, she probably would’ve lost herself more and more. The malnourished fashionista simply smiled back at her, a shaky hand reaching for her sister as Mukuro had done her best to patch her up, soft whines leaving her that she wished could have been cries.. That despairingly horrendous night where she had almost lost the only person she ever loved… _

“..Mukuro..?”

Breaking from her trance, Mukuro heard the soft voice against her neck. Tilting her head down, she fixed the blanket over her twin’s waist, nodding her head to try and tell her sister she was listening. When she was still met with silence, the soldier responded quietly, still adjusting their position and fixing what she could.

“Yeah, J?”

Silence followed for a long time after Mukuro had responded. Maybe she was just trying to find the right words, but Mukuro wasn’t so sure after awhile. Keeping her twin close, as she pulled away just a tad bit so she could look into scarlet reds, Mukuro raised a brow, hoping it would remind the fashionista of whatever it was she had been meaning to ask. With a soft smile on her lips, Mukuro moved her twin’s red bangs out of the way of her eyes, humming softly as she went to move in to kiss her twin’s nose. 

“What if-- Mmh?!”

Having gone to speak, just as her twin moved in to kiss her nose, Junko felt soft lips press against her own. Frozen as she may have been, the fashionista felt an unfamiliar jolt quake her form. It would appear her twin experienced the same as both of their eyes widened. With Mukuro immediately pulling away, Junko didn’t even have the chance to react as she was met with fear-ridden lavenders. Blinking her eyes for a moment, she heard her twin begin to apologize, but no matter how she spoke, no words came to the fashionista.

“J-Junko! I-I’m.. I’m so.. So sorry.. I-I-I.. Um..”

Mukuro’s apology came to an end as she kept her eyes planted on Junko. Scared.. Timid.. Yet even so, she noticed each thing as it occurred. A shaky hand reached out for her, outturned to the soldier as Junko looked at it, not even daring to look at her twin for a moment. Swallowing, Mukuro looked from her twin’s eyes to her hand, unsure of what exactly she was to do. Flicking her lavender gaze to look back at Junko, when she finally met scarlet reds gazing right back at her, she heard the small snap from her twin which knocked her into place.

“Take my fucking hand, Mukuro. It’s not there for show, Dumbass..” 

As Mukuro took her hand, Junko pulled the soldier against her immediately. Soon enough, their lips connected once more, and Junko let her scarlet reds close. The feeling was so foreign.. She wasn’t sure just what it was, but perhaps that was why she was desperate to figure it out. Soft hands soon came to cup her cheeks and Junko couldn’t help the timid whine that left into Mukuro’s mouth. Keeping her hand locked with her twin’s which was now on her cheek, the other slowly found itself running along her sister’s neck, her body shaking as she did so. Honing in on the feeling, Junko tilted her head ever so slightly, her lips parting with another whine before a gasp sounded into her twin’s mouth. It was so.. Bizarre.. The feeling she felt was definitely lost on her as she felt her twin’s tongue gently curl around her own. It continued like that for a short while, soon enough until Junko pulled away. 

No one said a word. Scarlet reds looked back into darkened lavender and Junko simply swallowed. Her cheeks were flushed, pale skin dusted in a rose hue as her mouth remained open in soft pants. Mukuro merely looked back at her, a slow smile coming to form on the soldier’s lips before she scooted forward just a tad bit. They were still rather close, but far away enough to give one another the room they needed to breathe. As queer as it was, Junko wasn’t sure she wanted this to end.. Not until she understood whatever this feeling was. Slowly, she saw the faint glow trickle through her twin’s eye, akin to lightning as Junko knew for a fact her own red did the same. 

“You.. You feel it too, huh..?”

Her voice was quiet as it left between her lips, red locks swaying as she moved forward. Crawling towards her twin, Junko could feel the way her arms stung as she put weight on her hands, but in that moment she didn’t quite care. On the other hand, her twin immediately did her best to take the fashionista into her hold, not quite wanting the girl to hurt herself out of curiosity. Slowly, Mukuro came to nod her head, smiling softly as she just realized the familiar feeling. Unlike Junko.. She had felt this before. Her time in Europe had allowed her to meet quite the interesting person, a gambler of all people..  _ She did hope their paths would cross once more..  _

“I..I suppose you’ve never really had the chance to feel this.. Right?”

Watching her younger sister nod her head, Mukuro nodded in return, her hands gentle as she pressed a few stray strands of hair out of Junko’s face. Slowly pressing her twin back against the pillows, she saw the fear in Junko’s eyes, and soon enough, she pressed her lips to her lips. The soft whine she was met with was enough to tell her she was willing to at least give it all a try, even if it was terrifying.. Feelings were always so overwhelming for them.. Mukuro remembered how scared she had been just getting a kiss on the cheek.. For Junko to have gone so long without feeling such a thing, Mukuro knew she had to make it memorable..

“You trust me.. Right, Junko?”

The words were a whisper in the wind as Junko looked up from her spot against the pillows. Scarlet red meeting glowing lavender in the dark of their room. Her head nodded, the enhanced vision of far too many experiments allowing her to see the smile her sister gave her in the dark. As she watched Mukuro go to close the distance between them once more, Junko pressed a hand against her shoulder for a moment, her twin raising a brow. 

“Wh..What exactly are we doing..?”

Mukuro froze at that, a little taken aback by the question. Her twin wasn’t stupid by any means, she knew Junko was aware of what they were more than likely going to do. Even so, Mukuro kept her smile present, knowing far too well why she bothered asking.  _ Tch.. When the only way you’ve experienced such love is through forced entry.. Well.. Doesn’t that just speak for itself..?  _

“If.. If you’re comfortable--”

“I-I am..”

“Then.. We’ll take it a step further, okay? If anything makes you uncomfortable, you can let me know, alright? I won’t do anything you don’t like, Junko.. I promise..”

Slowly coming to nod her head, Junko pulled Mukuro back against her, having taken the soldier by surprise as she stumbled a bit, knocking her head against her twin’s. Being met with laughter, Mukuro clicked her tongue, shaking her head as she watched her twin giggle in the dark. Her smile definitely was present then, her hand running along Junko’s shoulder as she leant forward to press her lips against Junko’s. The words were a whisper that nearly died the second she had kissed her sister, but Junko heard them and felt the way heat coursed through her form. 

_ “I love you, Junko…” _

Losing her hands in raven locks, Junko could feel the way Mukuro’s hand traversed her body. Tensing here and there, she knew her twin took it into account with the way she stopped here and there, murmuring quietly against her skin that it was alright. She was safe with Mukuro.. Junko knew that. As she felt lips gently press against her own, Junko focused on that for a moment, trying to ignore wherever Mukuro’s hand would soon find itself. There was no ignoring the minute she felt her twin’s hand slip beneath her shirt though. Scarlet reds shot wide open and the whine that left into their kiss made Mukuro’s own open as she looked back into those scared eyes. With their kiss broken, Mukuro used her free hand to run it through Junko’s hair, shushing her gently.

“You’re alright, J..”

Sliding her hand along her twin’s stomach, Mukuro nearly flinched away, a mere breakdown wanting to form as she felt the indent of her twin’s ribs. It wasn’t terrible.. But Mukuro knew she shouldn’t be feeling it at all.. Swallowing her feelings, Mukuro wasn’t going to ruin this for Junko.. Keeping her eyes locked on her baby sister’s, as her hand slowly came to find one of Junko’s breasts, she cupped the mound with ease, being as gentle as she could ever be. Watching her twin’s mouth fall open in a soft sigh, she noticed the way her eyelids tried to close ever so slightly. She was enjoying herself at least..  _ Thankfully..  _ Mukuro knew Junko was only ever able to relax in her presence, so perhaps this could be just as she predicted in the end.. Slowly, Mukuro massaged the girl’s chest, her thumb coming to run along the already hardened nub. Hearing the intake of breath, Mukuro kept her smile for her sister, showing her that it was alright. The other hand soon left Junko’s hair, moving down to help the other soon press her shirt up and over her breasts. Mukuro let out a soft sigh, her fingers gently tracing along Junko’s skin as she just stared at her twin for a moment. Junko was beautiful.. There was no way anyone on this planet could ever deny such a thing.. Even with her flaws.. Mukuro knew that once they were out of this hellhole, Junko would be fine.. They both would be fine..  _ At least that’s what she hoped.  _

“A-Ah..”

With a hand finding itself in raven locks, Junko tilted her head back against the pillows, letting out a shaky sigh as she felt the warmth of her twin’s tongue against her chest. Running it over the hard nubs, glowing lavender eyes glanced up at her twin in the dark, her lips soon coming to close around the sensitive nub as she heard the way Junko whimpered quietly. Sucking on her nipple, Mukuro closed her eyes, relishing in the soft noises she heard leave her sister. Maybe this was wrong on far too many levels.. But in that moment,  _ it felt right.  _ Mukuro loved Junko beyond what she was supposed to, maybe that was why she wanted to make this so memorable for her sister.. Maybe that was why she wanted her twin’s first time to be with her.. Junko had been hurt enough, but with Mukuro now back in the picture, with her expertise and renown as a legendary soldier..? Mukuro knew that soon enough Junko would never need to worry about the pain life would bring her.. Not if Mukuro was there to have a say in it all. Feeling hands tug at her hair, Mukuro winced slightly as she looked up, not having expected to find scarlet red’s looking back at her. She could see the girl’s breath in the dark against the cold air, her brows furrowing for a moment as Mukuro let her twin’s nipple go with an audible ‘pop’. 

“J-Junko?”

Slowly moving herself forward, Mukuro positioned herself beside her twin, bringing the girl against her as she fixed her shirt. As Junko came to press herself against Mukuro’s neck, the soldier hummed softly, assuring the girl that all was okay. Her lips ghosted against Junko’s forehead, nimble fingers trailing patterns along her sister’s stomach. Soon enough, she widened her eyes as she felt the way her twin bucked her hips. A soft chuckle left Mukuro, her hand slowly trailing down to gently press her twin’s hips into the bed. She was soft about it the whole time, making sure not to scare her twin, Mukuro wasn’t sure if she’d ever forgive herself if she did. 

“Desperate?”

Mukuro chuckled as she pulled Junko against her chest, positioning herself so that she slightly looked down at the girl. It was a protective manner she would always provide no matter what they were doing. In this case, it simply seemed right. Moving the blankets out of the way, Mukuro allowed her fingers to trail along the hem to her twin’s sweats, keeping her eyes locked on her own and not daring to continue until she was given a response. Communication was key, especially with something as intimate as this. Mukuro remembered her first time.. How caring and understanding her partner at the time had been.. Perhaps these feelings were amplified with Junko due to the girl being her own sister, but Mukuro had raised this damned girl.. 

“I..I d-don’t know.. God it feels weird..”

Hearing the awkward chuckle her twin let out, Mukuro couldn’t help but nod her head, laughing softly in return. She didn’t even know what the hell was happening the first time the gambler had laid a hand on her so gently..  _ It must be terrifying in a sense.. _

“Talk about it, helped me get over it~”

Keeping her twin against her, Mukuro slowly ran her fingers beneath Junko’s sweats, feeling the way her twin pressed against her. A hand found itself on Mukuro’s shoulder, and soon enough the soldier looked down into scarlet reds that looked up at her timidly. It wasn’t a sight that was uncommon to Mukuro.. But seeing her so helpless seemed to trigger something inside of the soldier. It made her want to be there for her every day of their lives.. _ Made her want to protect her till her last breath.. _

“I..I’m just all.. W-Warm.. And--”

“ _ Wet.?” _

Saying the word simultaneously, Junko nodded vigorously, her cheeks burning as she looked away, almost embarrassed. Mukuro simply chuckled, nodding as she adjusted the pillow behind Junko, allowing her to sit up a bit more and be closer to the soldier. 

“Ha.. Yeah.. Feels weird at first, huh?”

By the second, Mukuro noticed the way Junko relaxed as they had started talking. Her fingers trailed beneath Junko’s underwear, and as she heard the sharp intake, Mukuro froze with her actions, opting to speak.

“It’s alright though, okay? I promise..”

Soon enough, Junko came to look back at her twin, her grip on Mukuro’s shoulder tightening as she felt fingers connect with her aching clit. A soft moan left the fashionista, her cheeks and ears burning by the second as she let out a timid laugh. With her hand still on Mukuro’s shoulder, she tried to pull the soldier closer, Mukuro moving a bit to oblige to her twin’s wants. 

“A..Ah.. G-God.. Th-This..”

Keeping her eyes on Junko, Mukuro kept her pace slow, making sure Junko was alright as she went. With her smile never fading, Mukuro pulled Junko against her, their eyes never once disconnecting from one another. It was a sign of trust.. And Mukuro wouldn’t break that till the day she died..

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?”

Slowly, Mukuro allowed her pace to pick up, realizing that Junko didn’t seem to mind far too much. Her breaths were growing a bit quicker, her head pressing against Mukuro, but she never once broke eye contact with her twin. Mukuro could feel herself heating up, though she knew not to let herself get too riled up. This was for Junko.. And only for her. Her twin was soaked.. Mukuro’s fingers rubbing her tirelessly as the soldier hummed softly, watching her twin nod vigorously against her chest. Soft moans left Junko here and there, catching the soldier’s ear as she purred in return. 

“M..Mukuro.. A-Ah..!”

Finding fingers pressed at her entrance, Junko’s grip tightened on Mukuro’s shoulder before finally the soldier opted to take the hand in her own. Keeping her eyes on Junko, she allowed a finger to slide into her sister, her thumb continuing to gently swipe against the girl’s clit as she slowly pumped her finger within her. It was beautiful.. And nothing less than that. Watching the expression Junko wore, Mukuro couldn’t stop smiling, her lips brushing against Junko’s forehead as she watched those scarlet reds. She was lost in some sort of daze, a beautiful one at that. 

“Heh.. Enjoying yourself?”

All Junko found herself able to do was nod. Words didn’t really leave her mouth, the only thing that left her were whines and whimpers. Moans sounding into the room as Mukuro slowly added a second finger into the mix. Her hand tightened its grip on her twins, her body pressing against Mukuro as she tried to comprehend each little thing. It wasn’t as overwhelming as it was before, but here and there she felt jolts threaten to tip her over. Holding it back was all she found herself doing, relaxing almost not being much of an option. Mukuro’s voice soothed her here and there, and as she even thought of it, she heard the voice she adored.

“I..I love you, Junko..”

It seemed to spark something Junko didn’t quite grasp. Letting out a sharp whine, she felt the way Mukuro picked up her pace. Maybe the point of this all was to actually embrace it..  _ The despair of being out of control..  _ Maybe that was it.. It felt akin to a tsunami that was just begging to be let out and destroy the vast cities in its way. Terrifying if anything, but perhaps it was the point of it all. Giving her power up, her control, Junko wasn’t even able to stop the loud cry that left her as she did. Her hand closed tightly around Mukuro’s, the soldier immediately pressing the girl against her chest as she cried out into the room. Mukuro’s ministrations continued, helping Junko ride off her orgasam as the fashionista twitched and writhed in her grasp. Soon enough, a hand went out to grab Mukuro’s wrist, stopping her actions as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell heavily, her veins glowing their familiar red as Mukuro’s pulsed purple. She had actually let go..  _ Thank god.. She needed this..  _ Slowly sliding her fingers out of Junko, Mukuro brought them up to her twin. Still out of breath, Junko looked between her sister’s fingers and the soldier, a brow raised as she shook her head.

“Y-You don’t expect me to take those in my mouth, do you?”

Mukuro rose a brow in return, using a snarky tone just as her sister had.

“Ya don’t have to, but you’re free to~”

Rolling her eyes, Junko knew the least she could do was oblige to her twin’s want. Slowly picking her head up, she took them between her lips, her tongue already swirling around them. Sucking her cum off of them, she closed her eyes, nearly purring in bliss. It was definitely interesting, she had to give Mukuro that.. She knew that she had just.. Well. Been fucked. But.. It felt different from every other time, and maybe that’s why she had been so uncertain about it. Junko knew that she had been shown the proper way.. How it was supposed to feel like… Thinking on this for a moment, she let Mukuro’s fingers go, letting her back rest against the bed before grumbling as she looked down.

“That’s such an uncomfortable feeling..”

Complaining. It was all Mukuro swore Junko knew how to do sometimes. Chuckling, Mukuro sat up, looking around for a moment till she found a stray towel laying over one of the chairs in their room. 

“Here, if it bothers you that much.”

Rolling her eyes, Junko took the towel, narrowing her eyes at Mukuro who simply shook her head with a soft laugh. 

“What?”

Hearing the tone that was now dripping with venom, Mukuro’s eyes widened slightly, taken aback by the harsh tone. Frowning, she looked away.

“N-Nothing.. Do you need me to get you anything..?”

With her head turned away, Junko went about her business, still catching her breath here and there. Hearing Mukuro’s words, Junko shook her head, despite knowing the girl couldn’t see it. Finishing her business, she tossed her underwear off to the side.

“A new pair of underwear would be grand, Soldier.” 

It was Mukuro’s turn to roll her eyes at that point, but even so, she rose from the bed without a word. Walking over to their dresser, she found herself looking out of the window for a moment. To the dark trees surrounding the area to the barely still functional street lights. Frowning for a moment, Mukuro faltered in her movements as she swore she saw someone resting beneath the light in front of their house. Blinking her eyes, she looked once more, realizing it must have just been a thing of her imagination. Swallowing, she heard her twin behind her and it kicked her back into place.

“Mukurooooo, it’s fucking cold, hurry uppp!”

Watching her twin from her spot, Junko brought her knees to her chest, her arms resting against them as she winced here and there. It was uncomfortable as all hell, but luckily it didn’t hurt as much as it had before. Seeing the pair of underwear thrown her way, Junko caught them with ease, grumbling beneath her breath as the soldier came to sit beside her. Being watched didn’t exactly annoy her, but something about having her twin’s eyes on her in that moment irked her. Turning her head to look at Mukuro as she finished, she offered a soft smile, a gentle laugh falling in with it.

“Soo?”

Mukuro purred quietly as she nuzzled her twin’s nose, grinning as she felt Junko’s breath against her skin. 

“Hm?”

Watching Junko settle herself back against the pillows, Mukuro raised her brow, clearly trying to coax a response out of her twin.

“H-How did you like it..?”

A bit frozen at that, Junko didn’t say anything for a moment. Her fingers closed around her glasses as she took them off. For a minute she had forgotten she even had them on, that was until it came to trying to nuzzle herself against her twin. Placing them on the table to the side, she responded slowly, unsure of what to say.

“I’d say it was pretty nice.. Not sure if you’re expecting anything or something--”

“No! No! I-I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself.. That’s all.”

Mukuro made herself clear as Junko nuzzled against her, her arm coming to move to protectively wrap around the younger fashionista as her head rested against Mukuro’s chest. She could hear her heartbeat, and that was almost enough to lull the fashionista to sleep as she hummed quietly. With slightly heavy breaths, Junko slowly nodded her head, pressing herself furthermore into Mukuro if it were even possible. 

“It was nice.. Thanks..”

Her voice grew quiet, murmured against Mukuro’s skin as Junko relaxed. She was trying to find a comfortable position in which she could fall asleep, Mukuro knew how that went. She’d roll around the bed the whole night till she found herself pressed between Mukuro and the wall, then she’d throw a fit till Mukuro got the hint to give her some space. Typical of her twin.. Even so, Mukuro stayed where she was, closing her eyes as she breathed in her sister’s scent. It was calming.. One that had always tranquilized her since they were young, Mukuro knew it was the same for Junko.. Maybe it was just their connection, but the soldier always assumed that there was something more to it all.. Maybe this was it.  _ Or so she hoped.. _

_ “And Mukuro..?” _

Hearing her twin’s voice, Mukuro opened her lavender eyes one last time as she turned her head to catch her twin snuggling against her. Scarlet reds shown at her in the dark, glowing and gorgeous as they always had been.. A soft smile came to rest on Junko’s lips, and Mukuro felt her cheeks burn, and her heart skipped a beat as she heard the words that left her.

_ “I love you too, Sis..”  _


End file.
